


Youth is Overrated

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Overrated 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Dean's just too gorgeous to resist, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Rimming, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's always liked 'em young. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasus_Eridana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/gifts).



> I started writing this on a train in Korea and it wouldn't let me go. Though Destiel is my OTP, I have a serious thing for Denny (or Bean, as I like to call it). 
> 
> It's my first A/B/O, and I hope you love it! 
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely Pegasus_Eridana who loves my kissing porn. And thanks to her for being the best beta a girl could ask for.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

He’d always liked ’em young.

Not, “Oh God you’re going to jail” kinda young; or “You and your son must be enjoying yourselves” kinda young. Just… young.

Ever since he was an obnoxious alpha teen, driving his poor mama up the wall, Benny had been drawn to younger people. Usually of the male variety, but hey, he wasn’t _too_ picky.

When he was a senior in high school, he’d chased after freshmen. Loving the wide-eyed innocence just waiting, _asking_ to be corrupted.

He’d never forget the look on the face of fourteen-year-old Samandriel Shurley (and Lord, what a mouthful _that_ had been) the first time Benny had lapped at his slick like honey from the comb where it leaked from the boy’s hole. The way Samandriel’s face opened up in amazement, bordering on adoration. The squealing, gasping cries that burst from Samandriel’s virgin mouth as he fucked himself down onto Benny’s tongue. The boy had come so hard, it brought on his second heat early and he’d asked Benny if he’d fuck him through it.

Benny, of course, said yes. He was a gentleman, after all.

Later, when he was in college, he’d waited ’til the pretty ones were legal, and after college, he’d fucked the collegiate he’d left behind. Always going for the pretty ones, the ones just on the right side of adulthood. He liked their smooth skin and the way they were always so grateful for Benny’s knowledge, his experience and his willingness to share that kind of guidance. Liberally.

Now, at thirty-five, happily working as a successful restaurant owner and getting his hands dirty in his friend Victor’s garage a few times a week, he mostly dated dudes in their mid-twenties.

And it worked. It did.

Well…maybe his wolf was getting restless: pacing through his mind more and more irritably with each passing day, demanding a mate. Maybe he was tired of the twinks, whose innocence in bed was tantalizing, but elsewhere? Kinda irritating, honestly.

And sure, it made him feel a little sleazy, constantly chasing guys who were just shy of too young for him. He’d gotten to an age where he wanted someone he could talk to, commiserate with, in addition to the fucking. Someone he could mate and not hate outside of burying himself in their young, nubile bodies.

Someone he could want _all_ the time, who’d want him, too. Past the exciting I’m-fucking-an-older-guy-what-a-rebel-I-am phase. But first, he needed to find someone who made his blood boil in lust _and_ made his mind work. He’d been depressingly unsuccessful, of late. Which meant that he hadn’t gotten laid in a while, which meant that he was fucking horny, and irritable. And depressed.

Which made him super attractive, he was sure.

Those were the nature of his thoughts on this particular Thursday night. Benny was sitting alone in a bar across town from his own restaurant (he never went out anywhere near where he could run into his employees, having made the horrific mistake of going home once or twice with someone a little young in front of people whose checks he wrote).

Earlier, he’d had drinks with Samandriel and his partner (the gorgeous but extremely affable alpha-he-wanted-to-hate-but-couldn’t-because-he-was-loveable-as-a-puppy) Sam – and _seriously_? Samandriel and Sam? _Really,_ Universe? As if that weren’t bad enough, Samandriel called Sam, “Sammy”, and Sam called his omega, “Alfie”. The ridiculous nickname that their friend Castiel had bestowed upon Samandriel at a party after several beers and slightly fewer bongs.

To Benny, Samandriel firmly remained “Samandriel” (and on _very_ seldom occasions, like when he was feeling particularly sentimental: “Dri”) because he was a goddamned grown up and that had been the name he’d growled the many times he’d shoved his knot past the rim of fucking “Alfie’s” hungry hole.

Not that he was bitter.

He wasn’t. Really.

Samandriel had become a close friend over the years after they’d realized that they worked better as confidantes without sex. And he loved Samandriel like family, now. Like blood. And seeing him happy with Sam, stupid nickname or no, gave him a lot of joy.

It helped that he and Sam had created a close bond as well. At first it had been hard, the two alphas naturally distrustful of each other, especially in the presence of an unbonded omega. Sam had been particularly asshole-ish on multiple occasions, as he wasn’t convinced that Benny had no interest in mating Samandriel. It had taken many meetings, but after one particular instance, Benny had simply pulled Sam aside and told him that no matter how good the sex had been, his wolf had never wanted Samandriel as a mate. Simple as that.

Sam had respected his honesty, and the two had formed a close friendship after Benny’s assertion. To the point where these bi-weekly drink nights with the bonded pair were one of the things Benny looked forward to most.

God, his life.

Most nights, the drinking would be light-hearted and fun. But tonight, his wolf had whined all through their beers and banter. Through the first round of drinks and after, when Samandriel announced that he and Sam were planning a wedding and would finally be trying for pups. The whining, mournful wolf took over so much of his brain that Benny had actually _said_ something.

Something along the lines of “I’m happy for ya, but sad that I don’t have someone waitin’ for me.”

He’d been mortified.

Even more so at the look that had passed between the mates, full of unspoken worry and understanding, making it clear that Benny had been the subject of conversation between his fucking _ex_ and said ex’s perfect mate/soon-to-be-husband.

Samandriel had then mentioned that he and Sammy (ugh) knew someone who they thought might be perfect for Benny, but were waiting to introduce them until Benny was ready for a mate. Benny had promptly ended that fucking conversation, pretending that Samandriel’s perfectly well-intentioned “though he’s a bit old for you” hadn’t stung like a bitch.

Instead, he’d commented that at least Samandriel would now be Samandriel Winchester and his name would be even _more_ of a pain in the ass. ’Cause he was an aforementioned grown up. Who absolutely did not deflect meddlesome conversations with biting remarks. Nope.

Sam had barked out that life-is-rainbows-and-kittens laugh of his while Samandriel had glowered and let the matter go with a sharp kick to Benny’s shin.

They’d left about fifteen minutes back. Benny’d decided to stay for a solitary beer. He needed to be alone with his thoughts, to organize them into something less depressing before he went home to his empty house.

He was staring balefully into his pale ale when a gruff voice from behind him startled him out of his thoughts.

“Benny Lafitte?”

Benny turned around and gasped.

Actually _gasped_. Like a thirteen-year old pup.

Standing before him was the single most beautiful man he had ever seen.

And that was saying something, considering Castiel Novak had eyes that would put the bluest ocean to shame and Sam Winchester a body that would make the burliest alpha _weep_.

But _this_ man.

His face was pretty as a picture. Soft features that would have looked feminine on their own but somehow managed to be rugged all put together, highlighted by a splatter of freckles. His eyes were apple-green, his nose perfectly aquiline, and his lips.

Gods above, those _lips_.

They were pillow-y and pink. Perfectly round and Benny could not—physically—stop himself from imagining them wrapped around his knot.

There was more than six feet of the gorgeous stranger. The omega scent that wafted over Benny’s nose was contrasted with the muscles visible through his shirt and pants. His legs were bowed and Benny needed to know what they looked like wrapped around his shoulders as he rimmed the guy into next week. He needed that visual like air.

’Cause even though he couldn’t see the stranger’s ass, he _knew_ it would be perfect. God would never make something that gorgeous and then fuck up the best part. Not if there was any justice in the world, at least in Benny’s estimation.

Gorgeous Guy cleared his throat and Benny flushed with embarrassment and arousal at the low sound, knowing he’d been staring. Right, the stunning creature had said his name.

“Uh, yeah,” he stammered, trying to get his bearings. “Yeah. Benny. Benny Lafitte. That’s me.” He stood and stuck his hand out, thanking his mama for forcing manners down his throat. They were the only thing keeping him from either rutting against the man or running out the door…or both.

Gorgeous Guy smiled a bright, genuine smile, which immediately turned into a wince when the shot of arousal that ran through Benny’s body at the blinding beauty therein made him squeeze a little too tightly.

“Sorry,” he fairly growled, his wolf howling at him to pin this perfect creature to the nearest surface and _claim_ him.

He was pacified when the omega’s eyes flashed in return. He was interested. There was a God.

“Dean,” he said, licking his completely fuckable lips. “Dean Winchester.”

Dean. Yes. That was the name he’d be howling later when he—

Did he say…?

“Dean… Winchester? As in… Sam Winchester’s mysterious brother?”

“Yep, Sammy’s my baby brother,” Gorgeous G—no, _Dean_ said. “I was supposed to meet him, Alfie, and their friend Benny for drinks, but I was late getting into town. My phone died a few miles back, but I thought I’d come and check if they were still here.”

Benny’s wolf let out a mournful sound as his heart sank. Dean didn’t live here?

“So you’re just… visitin’?” he asked, trying valiantly to pretend that it mattered as little as it should.

He apparently didn’t pull it off, though, as Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned wolfishly at him.

“Nope,” the omega responded, lips purposefully smacking together on the “p” in a way that had Benny’s fingers twitching. “Moving, actually. Gonna help Victor run his garage.”

Oh God, yes.

“You, uh,” Benny had to clear his throat. Again. He really was a pup. “You’re a mechanic?”

“Yeah, and a journalist. But I can do that anywhere. I wanted to be close to Sammy and his pups, when they come. Victor wanted me to come down before this weekend to have a look around the shop. I’ve got all my belongings in my Baby, outside.”

“Your baby?” Benny was confused. It was really hard to focus when all he wanted was to bury himself deep in Dean and never come out.

“Yeah,” Dean said, flashing that stupidly attractive grin of his. “My car. She’s a ’67 Impala. And the current love of my life.”

All Benny got from that was that Dean was single and owned a damn fine vehicle. More than one God, then.

“I’d love to meet her sometime,” Benny said, ratcheting up the charm, _finally_.

Dean let out a low sound of agreement and Benny watched as his eyes trailed long and hard down Benny’s own chest. He felt them burn through his clothes and mark him underneath, as if he’d been branded. When they reached the bulge his cock was making in his jeans, he felt himself twitch in response, thickening further at the heat in Dean’s eyes.

“Think she’d like you.” He said, eyes never straying from Benny’s dick. “That for me?”

Benny felt all the remaining blood in his body rush down to his cock at the sudden heat in Dean’s voice and the way his omega (and Lord help him, but this omega was _his_ , dammit) looked at Benny like he was ten seconds away from climbing the alpha like a tree.

Benny’s knuckles were white as he clutched the bar behind him, holding himself back.

He had never wanted _anyone_ this badly in his _life_. His control was slipping and he was (rightly) known for being the most in-control alpha around.

He just barely kept himself from saying “Sweetheart, it’s _all_ for you”, or something equally awful. What came out instead was,

“You want it to be?”

Dean’s lips twitched and his eyes sparkled in amusement.

Damn, just when you thought he couldn’t be any more beautiful.

“You know, Benny,” he replied, moving forward, “it’s rude to answer a question with a question.” He moved until he was an inch away and so close that Benny could smell every nuance of his scent.

Leather. Engine grease. Old books. Piney musk. And something sweet, like warm cherry pie laced with vanilla bean.

It was like someone had concocted Benny’s wet-dream scent, and then spilled it all over Dean Winchester.

And the man creating that scent just stood there, eyebrow raised in obvious challenge, not backing down. Benny’s wolf growled, low and possessive, in a way it had never done for Benny’s boyfriends, conquests, or lovers before. This man is mate, it said. This man is _mine_.

“Yeah, omega, this knot’s for you.” Benny leaned in to nose along Dean’s neck.

But Dean abruptly pulled away.

“It’s _Dean_ ,” he said, bristling. “And make no mistake, I’m not some little bitch that’s gonna quietly submit to your Big Bad Alpha.” The last three words were spit out with so much fiery disdain that the intensity made Benny shiver.

This. _This_ is what had been missing. Dean had all the beauty that he loved in younger men, but it was mixed with the thing he’d been missing: The Fight. An equal. A man with a goddamned mind of his _own_ who clearly knew what he wanted and wouldn’t settle for anything less or other.

It suddenly made sense just why Dean was still single. Most alphas liked their mates pliant, insipid. More fool them, and thank God, because this man? Was perfect. And he was _all_ Benny’s.

At that thought, Benny let a lazy smile cross his lips and wrapped his hand around Dean’s hip, stroking over the bone. He waited until Dean’s eyes lost their anger before he leaned close and whispered into Dean’s ear,

“Cher, we can do this any way you want. But this ain’t no one time thing, ya hear? My wolf’s never wanted no one this bad. So _you_ make no mistake, if I knot you tonight, we’re gonna jus’ keep doin’ it ’til you’re convinced I’m good enough for ya.”

He felt Dean shudder, hard, against his hand and Benny pulled back far enough to get a look into his face.

Those pouty lips were parted and wet, as if he’d been licking them open mouthed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard.

Benny grinned and leaned back in to lick and nibble at Dean’s ear, he felt the other man tremble.

“So,” he breathed, hot in Dean’s ear. “Whaddya say?”

He let out a gasp when Dean suddenly grabbed his head and pulled his face so Dean could reach his lips, ravaging his mouth with the best kiss of Benny’s life. It was molten fire and cool balm, all at once. Dean kissed savagely, letting his teeth clack against Benny’s as he took turns trying to shove his tongue all the way down Benny’s throat and seemingly trying to suck Benny’s tongue out of his mouth. He was moaning and they were in public, and it was fucking _perfect_.

It could have been one minute or a hundred, time was relative when Benny’s tongue was dueling for dominance with his mate’s, but finally Dean pulled away.

“I say,” he said, voice even huskier than before, “that you need to get me to a bed, Lafitte.”

Benny leaned in close one last time, inhaling Dean’s scent like a dying man while Dean bared his neck perfectly.

“Sweetheart,” Benny drawled, his wolf pleased as punch, “I thought you’d never ask.” He pulled Dean out of the bar, ignoring the bartender’s calls from behind him. So what if he’d left a tab open? He could get his credit card in the morning, or afternoon, depending on how well this went. Or he could just get a fucking new one. He wasn’t going back inside for anything.

He had more important things to do.

***

The problem with not going out anywhere near his house was that it took Benny nearly fifteen agonizing minutes to speed his way home, with Dean following in his Baby.

And damn, but if Benny had needed any more reasons to fall completely ass over face for Dean fucking Winchester, then the moment he laid eyes on the omega’s beautiful car would have sealed it.

He was never, _ever_ letting this one go.

But maybe that was backwards since it was _Dean_ that had slammed him up against the wall as soon as Benny had pushed the door shut. _Dean_ ’s hands that were currently holding Benny in place as the green-eyed man kissed him savagely, dominating their every move.

And Gods help him, it was _hot_. Benny wasn’t used to having someone in bed (or wall, whatever) who could control him, who knew what they wanted and just fucking took it.

So he stood there as Dean stripped him efficiently of his jacket and shirt, letting the omega kiss down his neck and explore his naked torso with his hands. Benny growled when Dean latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and nipping the tender flesh until Benny was so hard his dick could cut glass.

He pushed Dean’s jacket off of his shoulders and pulled off his many layered shirts. Jesus, the man liked clothes.

“Too many layers, darlin’”, he complained, pulling Dean’s naked torso to his and groaning when the other man’s hot flesh met his own. “Lotta work, gettin’ you naked.” He let his hands wander, taking in all of the muscled plains of Dean’s back that eased down to just a hint of a gut that left Benny breathless for some reason. Dean was _perfect_.

He stuck his nose back into the space behind Dean’s ear, where his scent was strongest and just breathed him in for a second before licking and sucking a dark bruise into the secret place.

“Don’t worry,” Dean gasped, clutching even harder to Benny’s shoulders. “My bottom half isn’t nearly as complicated.”

Benny’s dick jumped at the thought, and he immediately grabbed Dean’s ass. It was just as delicious as he knew it would be, perfectly round and pert, and the thought of how it would feel to hold that ass open as he slid inside made Benny see red as his alpha snarled, needing to claim, mate, own.

“Easy there, big guy,” Dean whispered into his ear. “We do this my way, remember?”

Benny forced his hands to release the slightest bit, still holding on to that divine ass.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” he said, nosing back to Dean’s lips. “I remember. Not my fault we’re not on the bed you wanted.” He kissed the omega, slow and deep. Letting his mate’s flavor imprint itself onto his tongue. This was it, the last person’s taste he would ever know. The thought settled the wildness inside of him, taming his passion for a moment.

He pulled back and looked deep into Dean’s eyes, and felt calm.

“I want you to be mine,” he whispered, looking down. The vulnerability he had never let anyone see was making him almost blind with fear. “Want to deserve you, get to know you more than the scattered things Sam’s told me over the years. Never wanted that, before.” He flicked his gaze back up to Dean’s, and seeing all of his emotions reflected in the omega’s eyes made him strong again. “We do this your way,” he said, firmly.

Dean’s hand came up and cupped Benny’s cheek, bringing him in for another slow kiss. It started out sweet, but Dean opened his mouth and Benny chased his mate’s flavor with his tongue. Their tongues danced together, and it felt so _right_. He was moaning like a b-rate porn star and Dean wasn’t faring much better. When Dean pulled back, Benny instinctively chased his mouth, never wanting this to end.

“C’mon, Benny,” Dean said, eyes searching the doors surrounding them. “Get me to a bed already so you can knot me up right.”

Benny slammed his eyes shut at the words and he heard Dean whimper when he squeezed the Adonis-esque ass a little too tightly. He stood there for a few beats, wrestling his wolf back under control from where it had fairly leapt out at the thought of knotting its mate.

“Up the stairs,” he grunted, when he could manage words again. “Second door on the right. Go. I need a minute.” He relinquished his hold on Dean’s body and the omega pulled out of his grasp, rubbing his arms soothingly as he went.

“Don’t be too long,” Dean said, pulling Benny’s chin up. Benny opened his eyes right as Dean leaned in to touch their foreheads together. He watched as Dean closed his eyes and breathed in, scenting Benny and moaning. “Need you,” he breathed.

At the thought that his mate needed Benny to take care of him, his possessive wildness vanished. It was replaced with the need to protect, to provide. He reached down and took Dean’s hand in his, twining their fingers together and nuzzling his mate’s nose, playfully.

“Alright, Cher,” he said, rubbing their cheeks together and loving the deep rumble of satisfaction that came from Dean. “Let’s go.”

They somehow made it up the stairs and into Benny’s bedroom. Dean had a few extra marks from the journey, because Benny had lost it when the omega palmed his cock from behind as they walked up the worn, wooden steps. He’d whipped around and pulled Dean tight to him, loving that Dean was so tall that he could still reach his mate’s lips when the other man was standing on the step below him.

When they got into Benny’s room, Dean shoved him savagely onto the bed with a growled, “Get your clothes off, Lafitte, before I tear ’em off.”

Benny’d never gotten naked so fast in his _life_. He lied back on the bed, naked, and palmed his cock lightly as Dean took off his pants. When the omega straighted, fully nude, Benny’s breath caught yet again as he took in the long, bowed legs and where Dean’s slightly small, omega dick hung thick and heavy with arousal between them. He could just make out the silvery glisten of slick coating Dean’s thighs and balls in the moonlight and it made him moan, cock pulsing a thick blurt of precome.

Then Dean climbed on top of him, kissing him so slowly that it made Benny’s wolf whine, caught between contentment and desperation to be buried in its mate. He reached around to Dean’s wet hole and slid two fingers in, the stretch and tightness making both men groan in pleasure.

Dean’s kisses became fevered; he sucked on Benny’s tongue like he was afraid he’d die if he stopped. Benny used his fingers to scissor his mate open as quickly as he could, knowing that there would be a time for patience, for discovery, and knowing that this was certainly _not_ it.

Dean broke away from his mouth and cried out when Benny added a third finger, angling to hit the omega’s prostate on each stretching pass.

“Enough!” Dean cried, moving back so that his perfect hole was perched over Benny’s waiting cock which was almost purple with arousal. Benny groaned deep when Dean took a hold of him, hand wrapping around where his knot was dying to swell up. Benny brought his hand to his lips and sucked all of Dean’s slick from his fingers. It was perfect. Sweet and spicy and Dean and home and _mate_ and his wolf growled, wanting to let out his mating howl.

Benny locked eyes with Dean as he licked the last of his mate’s flavor from his fingers and the green-eyed God made the filthiest sound Benny’d ever heard before he lowered himself onto Benny’s dick.

It was everything Benny had ever wanted.

He watched Dean writhe up and down on his cock and felt his knot swell as he thought about the perfection of this man. Gorgeous as any of the twinks who had been there before, but completely captivating in his sexual maturity. Watching Dean selfishly take his own pleasure from Benny’s cock was the single most tantalizing sight of Benny’s thirty-five years of life.

Every piston of Dean’s hips down onto Benny’s cock brought the alpha’s cockhead into sweet contact with the omega’s prostate, which ripped moans, whines and shudders from Dean’s gorgeous body.

Benny was enchanted.

He was almost upset when his knot started to swell, not wanting this moment to end. Hoping to God and beyond that his mate would accept his claim, accept _him_ as an alpha.

He was gratified moments later when Dean started babbling,

“Yeah, Benny. Alpha. Fuck yeah. Gimme that knot. It’s fucking _mine_.”

The last word was growled with a snarl to his lip that pushed Benny over the edge. His hands scrambled up to wrap around Dean’s hipbones and slam the gorgeous man down onto his cock as his knot popped in past the omega’s rim. Dean squeezed around him as he swelled to his full size and that fucking _did_ it.

He howled.

His wolf howled for its mate as it never had before and never would for another person as long as he lived. His knot locked them together and he vaguely felt Dean coming apart above him, the omega’s tight hole clenching him like a vice as his cock erupted, untouched.

Somewhere, Benny’s wolf registered an answering howl, and he blurted even more come into his mate’s ass. Filling him up. Stretching him open where he’d breed the omega, given half a chance.

Dean collapsed onto Benny’s chest, and Benny’s arms came up almost of their own volition to cradle the omega to him. He nosed at Dean’s neck, scenting the spot where he’d leave a bonding bite, if he had any luck.

It took a minute for him to realize that Dean was murmuring words into his ear, and he focused on the sound.

“Fucking knot’s _mine_ ,” he was saying. “Hope you meant it, ’cause you’re kinda awesome.”

Benny chuckled at the light praise.

“Cher,” he replied, “my wolf _howled_ for you. Or did you miss that part?” He smirked into Dean’s shoulder. Dean nipped his ear for the remark.

“Yeah yeah,” he drawled. “Big talk, little alpha. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

Benny grinned, but he tangled a hand in Dean’s hair and pulled the omega’s head back far enough so that he could see his perfect green eyes. He ignored Dean’s grumpy face and instead kissed his mate soft and slow. Dean responded to the kiss with the same reverence that Benny was feeling, taking some of the bite out of his sharp words.

Benny kept his eyes open as they kissed, taking in the lashes that laid misleadingly innocent on Dean’s cheeks, but also the wrinkles around his eyes that showed a life of experience, laughter and heartache.

He thought about taking Dean on their first date. How he’d make Dean his award winning jambalaya and then take him to the dive bar around the corner that had the greatest whiskey selection in the world. They’d talk about cars and good music and their pasts and Benny already knew it would be the greatest (and last) first date of his life.

And as he tucked Dean’s head into his shoulder and drifted off into sleep, the last thought he had--after dismissing thoughts of how nasty and sticky this mess would be in the morning as insignificant and smiling at the thought of making Dean omelets and bacon when they woke--was that youth could go fuck itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments!! 
> 
> Depending, I might write a sequel or two. :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks SOOO much for reading!!


End file.
